Avenger class
' 'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The '''Avenger-class' is the latest and most powerful weapons platform developed by the S.C.E.. Designed to directly match or exceed the Klingon battlecruisers, this ship combines the pure firepower of ships like the Defiant with a cruiser-sized spaceframe. The entire ship, from the framework outward, has been designed to withstand extended combat. One of the more notable features of the Avenger is the new Variable Auto-Targeting Armament (VATA) system. This system adapts to the current needs of the ship, and is controlled indirectly by the CTO. The Avenger is also one of the few ships currently operating with cloaking devices. Despite the occasional moral complaints, the Avenger is typically tasked with combat duties, and has been given every available advantage where possible. Ships of the class: *USS Avenger (NX-97500) *USS Arbiter (NCC-97501) *USS Banner (NCC-97502) *USS Romanoff (NCC-97503) *USS Barton (NCC-97504) *USS Coulson (NCC-97505) *USS Hill (NCC-97507) *USS Bellpotent (NCC-97508) *USS Stark (NCC-97509) *USS Lee (NCC-97510) *USS Thor (NCC-97511) *USS Merlin (NCC-97512) *USS Charger (NCC-97530) *USS Dasher (NCC-97537) *USS Biter (NCC-97597) *USS Mjolnir (NCC-99969) *USS Tyrfing (NCC-99970) *USS Gungnir (NCC-99971) *USS Gae Bolg (NCC-99972) *USS Caliburnis (NCC-99973) *USS Trishula (NCC-99974) (Destroyed Iconian War) *USS Totsuka-No-Tsurugi (NCC-99975) (Destroyed Iconian War) *USS Sentinel (NCC-99014) (Sentinel Variant) 'Variants' 'Avenger' The "standard" of the class, the Avenger carries the typical armament of the class, but early ships do not include the VICI system as described below. Avenger-type ships have a standard warp nacelle configuration above the engineering section and behind the saucer. Mjolnir Variant Avenger's nacelles are swept in line with the main hull. Arbiter The Arbiter class is a newer variant of the Avenger which incorporates lessons learned during Iconian war. This version includes most of the recent technological advances, but focuses more on survivability and reliability than cutting-edge. Sentinel ' The Sentinel variant is a new, state-of-the-art version of the Avenger series designed and constructed in cooperation between the 22nd Mobile and Utopia Planitia. Incorporating many of the newer technologies initially tested on the Solbianca and other new ships, the Sentinel was essentially custom-built to replace the previous USS Sentinel. ''(Editor's note: This variant of the Avenger class is fleet-specific, and should not be confused with the Cryptic-canon star cruiser variant. The Sentinel variant of the Avenger is created within Star Trek Online using a mixture of Avenger and Arbiter parts.) '''SPECIFICATIONS ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' *3 Mark XII Impulse reactors in 2 + 1 failover configuration *1 Mark XIII Warp Core ** Maximum cruising speed 9.975 for 12 hours 'Quantum Slipstream Drive:' *1 Mark III Slipcore ** Total benamite storage gives range of 180000 ly before refueling 'Variable-Geometry Shield System:' 'Tactical Systems:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' *6 Mark XIII Forward Heavy Pulse Cannons *2 Starboard Mark XII Phaser Array in over under Dorsal/Ventral configuration *2 Port Mark XII Phaser Arrays in over under Dorsal/Ventral *1 Dorsal Mounted Mark XIII Dual phaser Beam Array 'Torpedo Launchers:' *2 Specialized VATA warhead launchers *4 Forward Torpedo tubes *2 Aft torpedo tube/ minelayer bay 'Defensive Systems:' *Advanced Covarient Shield Array with secondary backups *Hardened Hull with Ablative Armor *Hardened Secondary Bulkheads *Shielded internal bridge *Phaser Turret Point Defense system *Cloaking device 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Avenger-class Images:' File:Avenger class multiple angles.jpg|From various angles File:Avenger class 8.jpg|Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards File:Avenger Class Bridge.jpg|Advanced Bridge Module File:Avenger Class CIC.jpg|Avenger-class CIC Category:Federation Starship Classes